Realize
by alex-shae
Summary: The last boy she expected to fall for has her heart..Does she have his? Did their love story not go as planned? Was it ever created? So many questions with answers that I don't even know yet.. A nelena/ nalex love story
1. Trailer

**Realize**

**This story involves some things that have happened to me in real life but I am using famous people to play the characters. If you have any questions just message me ********. I don't own Camp Rock or WOWP. I don't the characters but I wish I did lol ******

**Trailer**

Why couldn't I realize I loved him sooner? Everyone else seemed to be able to see it except me. I thought he was like my brother or my pet fish but one day I realized he was so much more. He cared for me in the past but I was too blind to realize it until now. There was something special about him and even now I can't figure out what it is but whatever it is contributes to why I love him. He is the boy that I knew would always have a special place in my heart whether I liked it or not. Will that love become a problem? Will love conquer all?

**Starring**

Selena Gomez-Alex Russo

Nick Jonas- Nate Gray

Meaghan Jette Martin- Tess Tyler

Miley Cyrus- Miley Stewart

Joe Jonas- Shane Gray

Demi Lovato- Mitchie Torres

Kevin Jonas- Jason Gray

And many more 


	2. A new friend

**This story involves some things that have happened to me in real life but I am using famous people to play the characters. If you have any questions just message me ********. I don't own Camp Rock or WOWP. I don't the characters but I wish I did lol ******

Alex Russo's Point of View

BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! My alarm clock wasn't supposed to go off this early. Oh wait it's the first day of high school. I can't go back to bed as much as I want to because we have to pick up Tess. Tess and I had become best friends in 8th grade and I was so happy that we were both going to the same high school. I finished getting ready and my dad and I picked up Tess. We arrived at school and went to the courtyard to pickup our schedules. We had none of the same classes but we knew we would still be friends.

We decided to go socialize before the first bell. Tess and I started talking to a boy named Nate who was in our math class last year. Tess and Nate became friends towards the end of 8th grade but he and I didn't speak much. We didn't hate each other in fact Nate and I barely knew each other. After talking to Nate for a little bit Tess lead me toward a bunch of girls that she befriended at cheer camp. I never saw myself as the cheer type. I was more into watching or playing sports than doing that. Anyways the bell eventually rang and my day went by pretty fast. It was now 5th period and I had first lunch so I had to eat and then go to Italian afterwards. I looked around for a familiar face and came across my friend Mitchel. Mitchel and I ate together and spoke about how our summers went. The bell rang and I headed to Italian. Italian went by pretty fast and afterwards I found out that my schedule had been messed up so I had to go to the auditorium and wait until it was fixed. In the end I went to my new 6th period which was Biology 1 Honors. All eyes seemed to be on me since I was late due to the schedule mishap. I handed the teacher my schedule and she told me to sit next to some girl I didn't know since that seat was empty. When I sat down I realized Nate was in my class. He smiled at me and went back to listening to the teacher so I did the same.

Before I knew it 6th and 7th period flashed by and the day was over. As I was walking towards the bus loop Mitchel went up to me and told me that his teacher switched his class to 2nd lunch. Great now I had to find someone else to eat with. All the people I was friends with seemed to have 2nd lunch so I was trying to think hard in case I forgot about someone whom I could possibly eat with. I got on the bus went home and called Tess and asked her about her first day. I told her about my lunch dilemma and she told me Nate had first lunch and that I could eat with him. I barely knew him but he suddenly messaged me on aim. We began talking and became friends really fast. I felt like I had known him forever and usually when I meet someone new I don't say much because it would be awkward but it wasn't that way with Nate. We spoke for hours and I realized that I needed to get ready for bed. We planned a spot to meet tomorrow and I was actually excited that things worked out the way they did. I had to go to sleep earlier since I had to wake up at 5:30 am everyday now. The next day went a lot better than the previous one.

Nate and I had a great time just hanging out at lunch and he introduced me to some of his friends. Most of his friends were football players that he met over the summer since he played football. Anyways our friendship began to grow and I also became friends with Mitchie , Brenda, Hannah, and many more. A few months went by and the school announced that homecoming was in 3 weeks. A boy name Ron wanted to go with me but he wouldn't leave me alone and I felt bad but things were getting out of control. Nate said that I could pretend that he was my date so Ron would leave me alone. The idea sounded good but then Chad asked me and I thought he was cute and liked him a bit so I said yes. I told Nate I got a date and he kept saying that I ruined the idea of our friends going as a group. I didn't realize he was mad at the time I thought he was just messing with me. Time flew by and now there were only 3 days until homecoming.

I soon realized that I liked Chad only as a friend but I didn't want to be rude and turn around and say no to him. Chad was really nice and I didn't want to hurt him. I will tell him after the fact but even if I see him as only a friend we will probably have a great time. Nate once again brought up the fact that I ruined the group idea but I wasn't the only one that had a date. I just shook what he said off because I stupidly thought nothing of it at the time. Some of Nate's friends thought Nate and I were dating so they were shocked when they heard he wasn't my date. I guess they think Nate and I are dating because we always seem to be together. He was always there for me and I was there for him too. Becoming his friend was the best thing that happened to me.

**The next chapter will include homecoming which was a very shocking event for me. I was going to realize something that I wish would've crossed my mind sooner. This chapter isn't that exciting but I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review :]**


	3. Falling for him

**This story involves some things that have happened to me in real life but I am using famous people to play the characters. If you have any questions just message me********. I don't own Camp Rock or WOWP. I don't the characters but I wish I did loll ******

I arrived at homecoming and I met up with Tess in front of the school and we waited for our other friends to show up. Nate arrived not too long after we did and I stood there in shock. Nate cleans up nicely. I never really took the chance to appreciate his good looks. I was too blind to realize that he was gorgeous. I hope he doesn't realize I just checked him out. WOAH! I just checked out my best guy friend I didn't expect that to happen. I don't think he noticed that I was looking. He gave me a huge hug and I realized he was wearing cologne. Tess even noticed that he was wearing it too and we both thought it smelt really good. I needed a distraction because I was really confused as to why I was suddenly seeing Nate in a new light. Luckily Chad and the rest of our friends showed up. Chad pulled me aside and told me that he felt like we were better off as friends too. Chad was worried I was going to be upset but I was perfectly fine. I saw Chad staring at Hannah and I told him to go for it.

We all hung out together and danced the night away. When the first slow song played Nate suddenly asked me to dance but before I can answer he stops me and says," Oh I can't dance with you because you had a date!" He walked off and got a drink leaving me confused. He didn't even give me the chance to explain that Chad wasn't my date anymore. A happy upbeat song came on next and Nate appeared again. He acted like nothing just happened and danced with Miley and I. Miley had been friends since Nate elementary school. Miley and I spoke every now and then but we weren't close friends or anything. I spent most of the night dancing with them to fun songs. Miley and Nate randomly disappeared and I decided to go dance with Tess. Tess and I were starting to drift a little because she was too busy hanging with her new friends. We didn't hate each other we just didn't see each other a lot but when we did we would have a great time. I still had no clue where Nate and Miley were but then they reappeared with drinks. I noticed Miley checking Nate out and I suddenly felt angry. This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Where did these feelings for Nate come from? Liking Nate could ruin our friendship but if I never tell him than I will continue wondering. The night came to an end and I tried to figure out how to tell Nate about my feelings for him without losing him. I needed to have a good night sleep and I decided to tell him tomorrow.

I kept going back and forth on whether telling Nate was a good idea. I decided to use the power of the internet. I got on Myspace and left him a truthbox comment that said," We are good friends and I really like you but I don't know how you feel about me. If you ever find out who this is let me know." I should've told him another way but the message was sent and I couldn't do anything about it now. A few days later Nate and I were sitting at lunch and he told me that he read his truthbox and wanted to know who confessed their feelings for him. He asked me if I knew who it was and I stupidly said no. He continued to ask me and our friends all week and I decided that he needed to know just not today. I decided the weekend was the best time to tell him. Saturday rolled around and he and I were talking on aim.

NateJG- Alex I still don't know who wrote to me and it's driving me crazy.

AlexlovesConverse- Nate I know who wrote in your truthbox but you have to promise not to tell anyone.

NateJG- I promise please tell me already

AlexlovesConverse- Nate I don't want this to ruin our friendship so if you don't feel the same way I understand but I had to let you know. I wrote in your truthbox I am sorry for not telling you sooner. I was scared that you would hate me because of this.

NateJG- Alex I could never hate you and this won't ruin our friendship. I am glad you told me because I have thought of us dating a lot recently.

AlexlovesConverse- Are you serious? I've been so worried about this which is why I waited to tell you. Hang on I am getting a phone call.

Alex- Hello?

Brenda and Hannah- OMG YOU LIKE NATE?

Alex- What are you talking about?

Brenda and Hannah- He just told us you did and that is so cute.

Alex- OMG I have to go.

AlexlovesConverse- Nate you promised that you wouldn't!

NateJG- Wouldn't what?

AlexlovesConverse- You told Brenda and Hannah about me liking you.

NateJG- I am sorry Alex I thought they would've know since you guys are good friends.

AlexlovesConverse- I am confused about you now.

I liked Nate a lot but I trusted him. My anger caused me to stop responding to his messages for a while. Nate posted a bulletin saying he messed up and I was about to apologize for getting so mad but I suddenly got an IM from Miley.

MileyRay- Alex I know we don't really talk but I need to talk to you since you are Nate's best friend.

AlexlovesConverse- What's going on?

MileyRay- I realized that I like Nate a lot at homecoming. I had a crush on him in 5th grade but then he went to a different middle school and I never got the courage to tell him and the feelings came back. Should I tell him?

What am I supposed to say to that? Miley I like Nate and I just told him how I felt today. She made me feel bad even though we weren't really friends but she caused me to make a mistake that I regret so much nowadays.

AlexlovesConverse- You need to tell Nate how you feel.

MileyRay- You are right thanks so much Alex.

I had to talk to Nate now but I didn't know what to say. When I realized I had feelings for him I began to realize that I love everything about him. I thought he was perfect in his own way.

NateJG- Alex are you still there? Please don't be mad at me I really am sorry.

AlexlovesConverse- I am sorry for overreacting this is my fault.

I was still typing and Nate interrupted.

NateJG- Miley just told me she likes me.

This next message caused me to be heartbroken over him.

AlexlovesConverse- Nate you should date Miley.

NateJG- Now that I think about it I am starting to like her.

AlexlovesConverse- That is just peachy Nate I am so happy for you (sarcasm).

NateJG- I think I am going to ask her out.

AlexlovesConverse has signed off aim.

Did he just forget that I like him? I pushed him away because I felt bad for Miley. I hope they are happy. I guess I will just stand there and be supportive of Nate since I caused this mess. I should've told him sooner because we probably would be dating by now.

A week later Nate and Miley were officially a couple and she did something I didn't expect. She kissed him for the first time right in front of me while we all were talking. I know they are dating but she gave me this look that said," Be jealous!" She doesn't even know that I gave up my chance with him so she could date him. Why did I have to be nice? Over the next few months Nate would be sitting with me and texting Miley if she wasn't around at the the time and basically seemed to ignore whatever I said. Everyone seemed to think they were the cutest couple. My best friends totally forgot that I liked him and would talk about how in love those two must be. They must think I moved on or maybe they forgot about it. Brenda and Hannah told Tess when they found out I liked him in the first place. The only person who knew I was still in love with Nate was Ashley T. my best friend that ended up going to a different high school. I wondered how I still loved him so much. Why did I have to realize this in the first place? I needed to find something to distract me from this heartbreak. He wasn't going to be easy to get over. What did I get myself into?


	4. Beginning of us or a broken heart

**This story involves some things that have happened to me in real life but I am using famous people to play the characters. If you have any questions just message me. I don't own Camp Rock or WOWP. I don't the characters but I wish I did lol.**

Months had gone by and Nate and Miley were still together. Tess and I stopped being friends because cheerleading changed her. I don't have a problem with all cheerleaders but when Tess joined she started getting and attitude and I shook it off for a while. I found out that Tess said a bunch of nasty things about me behind my back and I asked her about it and she had new better friends. She told me that I was fat, ugly, and should go get a nose job. Luckily I had other best friends there to make me feel better like Mitchie, Nate, and Emily. I was really hurt by the things Tess said but then I realized that I was better off.

I sat down and pondered about everything that had happened this year. It was already February and the year felt like it had just started. Where did the time go? Wait! February means only one thing…Valentine's Day. The day I dreaded so much would give Miley the chance to rub the fact that she had Nate in my face. Nate was a sensitive sweet guy so he would probably give her something amazing. How exciting a day where that makes you feel awful is a holiday!

Nate had been there for me after the whole Tess thing so I had to be there for him and let him be happy with the girl he loves so much even though it kills me. I thought back to when Miley started hanging out with my group of friends in the first place. She seemed really nice but after she started dating Nate she would constantly give me dirty looks when he wasn't paying attention. Even if I walked by and said hi to him she would still send me daggers. Does that girl realize what I gave up?

I sat in 6th period which was my favorite class because the teacher was awesome and I had the class with Nate. The teacher let us sit together because whenever she changed everyone's seats around Nate would always pull up a chair next to mine so she gave up. Nate and I had actually gotten closer lately. In 6th period we had time to talk without Miley interrupting as much as usual. She would text him in class but recently the teacher decided that we couldn't use phones and that if we had ours out we would get a zero for the day. The rule may have upset everyone else but I was actually a bit happy about it. Nate got to put Miley on mute for a whole class period. Nate and I spoke so much but we still managed to get our work completed. The bell rang and I was off to 7th period. It was raining so all of the gym classes were inside including Nate's and Miley's. Everyone was playing volleyball and Miley whined the entire time and hide behind Nate because she was scared of getting hit with the ball. I would've pegged her with the ball but I didn't want to risk accidentally hitting Nate.

The day I had been dreading was finally here. Nate had written Miley a letter about how much he loved her and he got her a dozen roses. Miley got Nate nothing but since he loved her so much he didn't mind. Nate told me about how much Miley loved her gifts and how happy that made him. As usual I got nothing for Valentine's Day but even if I had it wouldn't matter because it wouldn't be a gift from the right guy. The following month would hold something that I didn't expect to happen any time soon.

It was March 1st and Nate and I sat in 6th period talking as usual. Nate suddenly said, "I want to breakup with Miley." I thought I was hearing things but then he started saying how she wouldn't give him any space and he couldn't take it anymore. Nate never mentioned Miley being too clingy because trust me I would've noticed. I asked him when he was going to and he said tomorrow. He didn't want to hurt her but how was he supposed to keep dating someone who he had lost feelings for? I wanted to just tell him how I felt but it wasn't the right time or place. If I told him now I could push him back to Miley or lose him as a friend and I wanted neither of those things to happen. I needed to be a good friend to him and stand by him right now. I would tell him soon just not now.

Nate told me that he had broken up with Miley and how she kept telling him that they would get back together someday. She kept following him around like they were still dating and he was getting mad. He tried sitting with his other friends at lunch and she sat down right next to him. I saw all this happening while I was waiting in line for my lunch. After a while Nate walked out of the cafeteria alone and Miley shouted,"Nateykins wait up!" Her shouting caused him to speed walk away from her. I tried catching up to him but he seemed to be nowhere in sight. I decided to go to my locker to put my binder away. I was closing my locker when Nate appeared at my side. He joked about how he needed a restraining order from Miley. No sooner had those words left his mouth Miley walked by and she was flirting with a bunch of his friends. She didn't even seem to look over she just kept walking. Nate and I just burst out laughing and we didn't know exactly why.

The following day at lunch I went to my locker again but this time I was going to be stopped by something or someone that wasn't Nate. I was closing my locker when the lights in the hallway went out and someone covered my mouth and dragged me around the corner. Nate? No Alex I am not Nate but speaking of him I want you to not to try anything with him because he is mine! The voice belonged to none other than Miley. Miley if he was yours you two would still be together so obviously the only people that own Nate are his parents. ", I am warning you and if you don't listen you will pay, said Miley." I am so scared let me tell you. You better be and don't say I didn't warn you! The lights suddenly went back on and Miley was gone. The only scary thing about that were the lights going off and on but I shook it off. I didn't plan on telling Nate because he doesn't need anything to worry about and Miley doesn't scare me.

April 5th

It had been a month since Miley and Nate had broken up and a month since her warning me to stay away too. I decided that I needed to tell Nate that I liked him if I said that I was in love with him he would probably freak out. I decided I would tell him after school because I didn't want things to be awkward at school if he didn't feel the same way. I called him up and we spoke like we usually did but then it happened.

Alex- Nate I need to tell you something important.

Nate- Allie you know you can tell me anything.

Alex – This may come as a shock but I like you.

Nate- Again?

Alex- I never stopped…

He didn't say anything for a while and I thought he was either furious or forgot he was on the phone or both.

Alex- Hello?

Nate- Oh sorry I am still here I am just shocked right now.

Alex- Do you hate me now? I understand if you don't feel the same way but I needed you to know.

Nate- I don't hate you and I am glad you told me.

Alex- But do you like me?

Nate- Allie my heart has a special place for you and I think I could.

Alex- Could?

Nate- Do you want to go to the movies and see Friday the 13th?

Alex- Yes I ask my mom now.

Alex- Hey mom can I go see Friday the 13th with Nate?

Mom- Will he pick you up?

Alex- I don't know let me ask him.

Alex- Hey Nate are you still on the phone?

Nate- Yes Allie so can you go?

Alex- Can you pick me up?

Nate-Yes but just so you know my guy friends are going too but I am sitting with you because I have a feeling you will get scared.

Alex- Alright hang on again sorry.

Alex- He said he could but his guy friends are going too.

Mom- Alright but just be careful and stay by Nate I don't want something happening to you.

Alex- Thank you so much mom!

Alex- I can go to the movies!

Nate- That's great I will pick you up at 7pm even though the movie starts at 8pm the theater will be packed since its opening night.

Alex- Alright sounds good… well I have to do my homework so I will talk to you tomorrow.

Nate- Bye Allie

Alex-Bye Nateypoo

He started laughing when I imitated Miley and hung up.

**In real life I didn't get to go on the date with my Nate but this story needs some romance so I am making stuff up too.**

The next day I woke up in the best mood I had been in recently. I was almost ready to go to school. I went up to the mirror and sprayed a little hair spray in my hair and examined my outfit. I was wearing a green and white baseball tee with some jean shorts, green converse, and some accessories. I headed to school with a smile plastered to my face. I went and hung out with Mitchie, Emily, and a few of my other friends before school started. I suddenly heard Nate calling my name and told my friends that I'd catch them later. He gave me a hug and we both noticed that his friends were smirking so we stopped. As his friends started talking to him about football he whispered," Let's ditch them. ," Nate made the excuse that he had to go to his locker and we walked away. Nate and I were about to start speaking when the bell rang. He hugged me and I went to class. The school day went by so slowly and it was killing me. I wanted to be at the movies already. Finally time started speeding up and 6th period ended and Nate and I were talking before I walked into 7th period. Little did I know someone was nearby listening. Well Nate I need to go because my coach will freak out even if I really am on time she is crazy. He hugged me and told me that I he couldn't wait for our date tonight and walked away. DATE?!?! He said his friends were going so I didn't think it counted as a date but I am even more excited than before that was until something happened.

Well well well… You don't know how to listen do you Russo? Those words belonged to Miley Stewart. Miley I honestly didn't know he counted this as a date. Oh please Russo don't play stupid. The bell rang and I tried to walk off but I was stopped. Suddenly I was punched in the stomach and felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. I didn't expect her to be capable of that. Luckily I landed in the grass but I pass out for 5 minutes. I opened my eyes and thought she was gone but right as I got up she hit me again. I passed out again and slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. I saw Nate sitting next to me tearing up. Alex I was so worried what happened. Suddenly Miley appeared again and had a worried look on her face. Nateypoo I found Alex like this and I ran for help. Nate that isn't what happened she is lying. I should've told you this sooner but the day after you guys broke up she went up to me and told me not to try anything with you so it was basically a threat. I guess she overhead you saying that you couldn't wait for our date so when you left she punch me in the stomach twice and I passed out. Miley I am sorry I hurt you but do you realize that I gave up Nate so you could date him. YOU WHAT? Nate looked really confused. I had just told Nate how I felt a few minutes before you told me you liked him and I told him to date you because I felt bad even though we aren't friends. You repay me by treating me like dirt Miley. Miley stormed shouted whatever and walked off.

Nate how did you know I would be out here? It was free day so everyone was in the gym and when I couldn't find you I got worried so I texted you but you didn't respond. I asked to go to the bathroom and was walking by when I noticed something on the ground and when I got closer I realized it was you and freaked out. I thought I lost you Allie I was so scared. This is all my fault look at all the pain I have caused you. Nate began to cry a bit but he didn't realize I had noticed. Nate don't cry and don't blame yourself this is Miley's fault. Why didn't you tell me that she threatened you and that you gave me up so she could date me? Nate I wanted you to be happy and I thought Miley made you happy so I didn't want to cause you to be upset over me. Allie if something like that ever happens again please tell me. I hugged him and promised him that I wouldn't keep secrets from him. Nate and I went back to class and I told my coach that I fell down and got hurt and that Nate found me and carried me to the clinic. I didn't want to tell her what happened with Miley because that would cause more problems. I actually felt better just from being around Nate.

I was finally home from school and I took a nap after I finished my homework. I woke up and realized that it was 615pm and that I needed to get ready. I got washed up and put on a white button-up, black skinny jeans, red flats, and added some cute accessories. I wore my hair curly and wore some natural looking makeup. It was 6:45 and I still had time so I decided to call Mitchie and tell her about the date. She was freaking out on the phone about the date and the whole thing with Miley. She kept talking about Shane whom she was madly in love with. Shane was a junior but even though there was an age a difference he really liked Mitchie a lot. I hope they end up together. I realized Nate would be here any second so I told Mitchie I would call her about the date tomorrow with all the details.

The doorbell rang and there stood none other than Nate with a dozen roses. He looked cuter than usual if that's possible. This feels like when I noticed Nate in a new light at homecoming but better. These are for you madam. Nate you didn't have to give me roses but they are beautiful thank you so much. He hugged me and he didn't let go for a while but I didn't mind. I looked at the time and realized that his friends were probably getting mad because they were waiting in the car. Earth to Nate! He let go and was blushing and I just smiled at him and put the roses in a vase and we went and got in the car. Shane was driving because we can since we are only freshmen.

We walked into the theater and Nate and I took a seat in the middle row and his friends were about to sit down when Nate asked them if they wanted to sit somewhere else. His friend winked at us and we waited for the movie to start. During the movie I got scared and grabbed Nate's hand. I let go and my cheeks turned scarlet. Nate suddenly whispered, ", Allie its ok I don't mind." He grabbed my hand again and didn't let go even when the movie was over. I got up to leave but Nate stopped me. Nate don't you think the guys will get mad if we make them wait again. Don't worry about it Allie they have a ride home I told Shane to pick us up later. I want us to be alone now. He and I walked out of the theater and sat down on the stair outside.

Nate just looked at me and smiled and I was unsure of what to say so I just smiled back...Suddenly I heard the words that most girls hate to hear and I felt it was too soon to hear... ", Allie we need to talk because I wasn't honest on the phone last night. When I said I could like you I was lying I am sorry. So you lied to make me feel better Nate! Allie that's not it let me explain what I am about to say is important. I couldn't like you because I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for the longest time. Then why did you date Miley? You told me to date her so I thought you didn't like me anymore and I thought I could ruin our friendship and needed to move on to protect it. This may sound weird but the only way I could say I love you to her was when I thought of you. I am sorry if this is too sudden for you but you were honest with me and I wasn't honest with you. I stared at Nate with a frozen look on my face. Oh no you hate me don't you? Nate I wasn't honest either and I should've said this first….Nate I love you so much and I was scared you would freak out too. Allie will you be my girlfriend? I kissed him and it was the perfect moment until we saw a camera flash. The person with the camera was none other than Shane Gray. Nate and I were both blushing and Nate told me to stay where I was when he walked up to Shane's Car. He spoke quietly so I wouldn't hear but I did anyways. Shane you can't just appear when I am having the best moment of my life. Did you ask her out yet? She kissed me when I asked so I am taking it as one. I had to pick you guys up and you will thank me later for that picture. Nate walked back towards me with that smile that drove me mad. What is your answer? Nate my answer is yes … 1000 times yes! Well Shane said that we have to go now I didn't want this to end. Nate I heard what you said to Shane. He kissed me again and we walked hand in hand to the car. This date was perfect. I am in love with the boy of my dreams and he loves me too! I got my happy ending at least I hope so.


End file.
